StanWendy Werewolf AU
by finmagik
Summary: What it says as the title.


Being a werewolf wasn't so bad, most tot the time. Stan reckoned. Yes there was turning into a hairy, rampaging monster a few days a month. But he mostly was able to hide that from the twins, and when they did find out after one night tracking him down, it was resolved easily (Though it took a week before all the glitter was gone).

"So were you bitten or under a curse?" Dipper asked one morning.

"Naw, it doesn't work like that,' He explained. "It's a genetic thing, it runs in families."

Mabel looked up from her Mabel juice and Dipper looked shocked. "Does that mean we could be…?"

"Maybe," Stan shrugged and got out a carton milk from the fridge. "It starts around you're age, you'll start noticing things… smells and other things."

In the end the twins couldn't decide which one them would be werewolf and how cool that would be.

Most the time having heightened sense was a pain, especially smell. You really did not need an in-depth whiff of most people, ever. And he glad when deafness stole upon him, it meant no heightened hearing, just regular.

The twins might not be but he knew was: the whole Corduroy family. Manly Dan liked to pretend he was some kind of macho pack leader. To tell the truth Stan stayed out of his way, easier to be a lone wolf. Only reason he hired Wendy was to shut up, that knucklehead.

Speaking of which there was something wrong with Wendy lately, she seemed… itchy, hot and way to wiggly. Her hips seemed to swivel when she walked, almost an invitation to all boys in the area. Stan began to see the signs, she was going through her first heat. No one knew why female werewolves went through this, it made him glad he wasn't. Well, some young wolf would find her and that would be that. Hw wanted nothing to do with it, he had more important things.

But then then came the smell, a warm, musky, smell with almost spicy smell with a hint of sweat sock.

It made him itch and prickle in ways he didn't like, image of jumping her, ripping her clothes off and fucking on there counter would come unbidden to his mind, when he smelt it.

He tried to avoid Wendy, that was pretty easy, giving tours being Mr. Mystery, until he got to the gift shop. He began to lose his words, stammer and stutter, the smell of her making him stumble, making him weak. He could see her staring at him from across the room, a small smile on her lips, rolling her eyes. He finished the tour as quickly as he could regain his composure.

"Oy," he sighed. He was going to his office, he was pull out the secret bottle of bourbon from the drawer and have himself a nice stiff glass and maybe jerk off.

Stan closed his office door and poured that bourbon into a glass. He took a swallow of the smokey, sweet liquor, already feeling a little light headed and sighed.

Finished the glass, poured himself another, drank that. He could hear her footsteps, he could smell her, before she even opened the door.

She did and she walked right up him, he could see the unconscious swing of her hips.

"Stan! You left with all those customers!" Wendy demanded.

"Well that's you're job!" He retorted. "Why aren't you working?!"

"Because," She took the bottle of bourbon from the desk and took a swig.

"So that's where it's been going!" Stan said.

"…I can't think straight… it's like my mind is filled with static! My body feels weird and hot all time!" She said.

"Didn't your father explain?" Stan asked.

"Explain what? he's been avoiding me!" She said.

"OH, boy," Stan sighed. All he wanted to do was pounce and bite her take her squealing on the desk, but luckily he had some self control. "You're in your first heat, all female werewolves go through them."

"Its that why I keep having those thoughts!" She made a face.

"Thoughts?!" Stan looked at her, oh fuck.

She blushed. "Ya' know sexy thoughts about every guy who crosses my path even…" She made face. "Soos."

HE\e shuddered. "So find that ugly boyfriend of yours and make his month."

"Aren't you one of us?" Don't you feel something?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a lone wolf for a reason. No pack, no mate. It's easier." Stan remarked, trying not look at her.

"But you can…."

"… I'd have to be blind not see how you're acting! And that smell it's driving me bananas!"

She took another swig of bourbon. "…It isn't just Soos I've been having those thoughts about."

"… Please kid, you don't want it THAT bad."

She hoisted herself up on the desk. "You don't know what it's like, My body feels so aroused it's painful, and I need release, not just with my hand or tongue. I need someone between my legs."

"Look I don't know if I can even get it up anymore. Whatever happened to Bobby?"

"It was Robbie and I dumped him. " She edged closer. "Besides he was only human, he didn't know… he couldn't tell…"

She went into to kiss him and he growled at her. "Leave me alone."

"You want me."

"…Go away…"

"Maybe you are to old, maybe you couldn't control me or satisfy me… "

"I could too!" He snapped and then he growled.

She growled back. "Prove it."

He grabbed her by the hips. and pulled her to him, they kissed with a violent passion, more biting then kissing. He tasted blood and he wasn't sure if was his or hers. He pulled off her jeans and panties in one swift movement. She unzipped him and fumbled in his boxers stroking at his erect cock through the fabric. HE quickly removed those and with a burst of strength he was inside her. She gave a yelp ands he paused.

Then she whispered. "Go on, take me."

And that all he needed, he thrust inside of her, hard and fast over and over again. She bit at him and dug her hands in his back. She was biting her lips trying to keep in her moans. She wrapped her legs around him and they fucked. It was quick and dirty. over with with her orgasm and them his. Afterwards she gathered her clothes and putting them on said: "Thanks."

"You know what this means, Wendy."

"Well we aren't doing it front of the werewolf council, no one has to know. its not like we mated for life."

"Right, I don't want a pack or a mate."

Though traditionally the first werewolf you had coitus with was your mate. They were both still half human and had free will, which meant it didn't matter.

It was much later, after he showered when they all were relaxing in front of the tv.

Mabel coughed and looked up at him. "Something smells weird," She mumbled.

"Probably your brother," Stan said.

"HEY!" Dipper said. "I don't smell!"

"No not like Dipper, like a sweat sock covered in perfume." She grumbled.

"I don't smell anything like that." Dipper said. " And I don't smell anything weird."

Stan never told them whey he was laughing, they thought it was just the tv.


End file.
